


Princess / Księżniczka (a short fanvid)

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eowyn/Grima is in the background, F/M, Fanvids
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: My only Tolkienverse vid by far, uploaded on YT on December 31st, 2015.It's a short Faramir/Eowyn vid set to a Polish song ("Księżniczka" by Sylwia Grzeszczak), with English subtitles. Grima/Eowyn appears in few scenes as well. Aragorn and Arwen appear for around 1 second as well~//Mój (krótki) fanvid o Eowinie i Faramirze z "Władcy Pierścieni", z "Księżniczką" Sylwii Grzeszczak jako podkładem. Wrzucone na YT w ostatni dzień 2015 roku.





	




End file.
